


Desperation Breeds

by orphan_account



Series: Opia [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, FLash raped Harry, Harry gets raped, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Parksborn, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, alochol, angst with happy ending, caring!Peter, flash is Eugene, hurt!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Harry gets raped by an old friend, Peter is there to pick up the broken pieces and put him back together again.





	

Harry lifted his right hand up and tilted his head back to bring another shot of vodka down his throat.

He could feel the cold, divine liquid sloshing around in his stomach with each deep breath he took. The effects made his head pound and his body shake slightly with all the previous alcohol he had flowing through his veins.

He wasn't a heavy drinker, but he had recently gotten into another fight with his father.

No surprise there.

He continuously reminded Harry how much of a disappointment he was, how he had such "fierce intelligence" and he throwing it all away by doing nothing with his life.

Harry needed a place to escape, a way to forget the everyday crap that was his life.  
Normally, he would've been brooding in his room complaining to his best friend, Peter. But, he was spending time with Gwen. They were both studying for an entrance exam for a college they wanted to get into.

Don't get him wrong, Harry wanted to do something with his life. He wanted to give his useless life purpose and meaning. But he just didn't know what he wanted to do. Peter was so ambitious and motivated. He had a family, and support Harry wasn't fortunate enough to have. Peter had people, right behind him, to catch him if he fell down, and bring him back up to keep on going.

Harry on the other hand, if he fell down, all he would have was his father yelling at him to get back up.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
"Why couldn't you be more like Peter?" His fathers voice rippled through his ears.

"I would actually be proud to call him my son."  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

He had lost count of how many shots of alcohol he had hours ago. All he knew was with the roar of laughter behind him, the sight of people grinding on each other, and the sound of the dubstep's base line pounding through his ears from a seat in front of the bar,

He didn't really care.

The only thing he knew was that he was at some club downtown. Probably with a bunch of other people with problems that they needed to run away from, too.

"Harry Osborn?" He hears a seductive voice ask behind him.

He turned around slowly.

He felt like the countless shots were going straight to his brain. If he turned around too fast, he would fall right out of his seat and pound onto the club floor.

A familiar male stood right behind the semi-sober Osborn. His blond buzz cut had small beads of sweat from the perspiration of dancing the night away. His formal button down shirt tucked into a pair of ebony slacks. The jacket that came with his expensive suit was probably thrown somewhere on the dance floor.

Harry, on the other hand. Was just dressed in the usual sulking Osborn attire. Jet-black t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots.

"Eugene Thompson?" He whispers in astonishment. He remembered him perfectly.  
He was the son of one of his fathers co-workers. They've known each other since they were in middle school. Occasionally, they would talk but they weren't really friends. But, after Harry got shipped off to boarding school, they said their finally goodbyes and never spoke again.

"You still remember me?" He asks. Plopping his body in an empty seat. His cocky smile blazing right through Harrys body. Making his skin feel like it was on fire.

Damn, he had such a nice smile.

"Yeah.." Harry nods. He tried to take another shot of alcohol when he realized it was empty.

He groaned and slammed the cup down, bringing his head up into his hands.

Eugene's confidence simmered down when he took a good look at Harry. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

No, I feel like shit. Harry thought.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Really?" Eugene questions sarcastically.

"Yes, really." Harry's voice rushed.

The blond sighed. "Alright, go to the bathroom and freshen up. I'll buy you another drink and we can talk."

Having anyone to talk to him would be like a dream come true. Anytime he wasn't with Peter, was when he felt the most alone. Of course, he had his friends from his time abroad. But they weren't really his friends. They only talked to him if they needed money, or if they came to visit NYC and needed to know where to find the best alcohol.

His relationship with Eugene may of been a bit rusty, but it's better then hearing the silence that accompanied him most days. He was a prisoner of his own mind, at the mercy of his own thoughts that reminded him that he wasn't good enough for anyone.

"Thank you." Harry whispers sincerely.

Eugene put on a fake smile as he looked into Harry's eyes.

The broken ones are the easiest targets.

As soon he saw Harry's small figure slowly stumble past the cities of dancers, And enter the men's bathroom,

He took his chance.

~

He whistled the bartender over.

"I'm going to need two whiskeys." He said.

The bartender did as she was told and poured two shots of whiskey.

Eugene's hands were shaking slightly he grabbed a Rohypnol pill from the pocket of his suit.

He plopped the pill inside of Harry's drink as he watched it dissolve within seconds. He shoved the shot glass towards Harry's side and tightened his grip of his drink.

But when he looked up, he noticed the bartender making direct eye contact with him.

"I'm calling the police." She said.

Eugene pulled out his wallet and took out five, one hundred dollar bills and slid it towards her.

"Are you?"

The bartender walked closer and shoved the pocket into her apron. "No, I'm not." She cleared her throat. "I didn't see anything."

"Good" Eugene nods. "Neither did I."

《—》

He puts the same fake smile from as before when he finally sees Harry make his way through the wave of people. Sitting back down on the chair.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Harry apologizes. "The line was really long."

"Don't sweat it."

Harry turned towards the drink in front of his hands and picks hold the icy glass in his hand.

"What is it?" He asks.

Just drink it already.

"It's just whiskey." Eugene says casually.

He was extremely nervous. He hoped that bartender would keep her mouth shut. Even if she did spill, he could easily take the money back, but Harry would know.

He didn't want Harry to know.

Harry nods as he brings the drink close to his lips. He was hesitant to put this into his system.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"We will drink it together, okay?" Eugene finally offers.

Harry nodded. Eugene was his friend, a simple friend that he was sharing a drink with.

"3...2..1.." Eugene begins.

They both chug the alcohol down their throats.

《一》

The next hour is filled with Harry's misadventures from boarding school, his poor relationship with his father, and Peter.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he couldn't stop pouring his life onto Eugene.

"It's okay, I understand." Eugene cooed.

When will this sappy conversation end?

His sprits finally lifted when he noticed the effect of the drug start to take effect. Harry's eyes started to flutter repeatedly as he began nodding off.

"I feel so tired.." Harry begins. "Maybe I should start heading home."

This is it

"Okay, I'll take you home." Eugene offers kindly.

Harry groaned as he felt like his head was out weighting every part of his body. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed with each second that passed.

Jello resembled his legs as his feet felt non existent. He couldn't feel himself touching the ground. The room began to spin as he couldn't quite administer what was going on.

He stumbled out of his seat and almost fell into the floor before Eugene caught him in his large arms.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Eugeneds torso. He was probably the only thing keeping him upright at the moment.

"Please..." Harry tried. But he felt as if his mouth was like clay, no matter how hard he tried to form words, he just couldn't.

"Take...me...'ome.." he tried.

Harry didn't understand how tired he was. He knew he didn't have that much to drink.

"Don't worry, I'm doing that now."

He was holding Harry's body tightly as he led him out of the club, into the dark night.

Eugene carried Harry's limp body and placed him in the front seat of his black Infiniti car.

He sped away soundfully away from the nightclub with Harry dozing off, right next to him.

《—》

They arrived at some luxury hotel about ten minutes later. Eugene rented a gigantic honey moon suite for him and Harry.

He dragged Harry's body along into the room as he locked the door.

Eugene lied Harry's limp body on the bed.

Harry was so confused. He knew this wasn't home. It was too silent. If he came home this late, his father's voice would be yelling at him through the hallways of their home.

He knew this wasn't his bed. This bed was too large to be his. And he had grey sheets, not white ones.

"This..isn't..'ome..." Harry mumbled. "You..said..."

Eugene ignored Harry's voice as he ripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

He walked slowly onto the bed as he leaned over Harry. Using one of his hands to stoke his pale cheek.

"What...are...you..'oing..?" Harry moaned.

He brought one of his hands up to get Eugenes hands off of his face, but it got shrugged off and throw back onto the bed.

Harry's limbs felt numb as he didn't have the strength to try again.

Eugene placed both of his legs onto Harry's body, pinning him down so that his body was between Eugenes legs. The drugged Osborn looked up at the other male's figure towering over him on the bed.

What was he trying to do?

A small smile formed on Eugenes lips as his upper body flew down. He brought lips down and smashed them on Harry's.

What the hell?!

Harry ripped his head away from Eugenes to separate their lips.

He laid weak punches on Eugenes bare chest as he tried to get himself away.

"Stop.." he begged. "Get..off..me.."

"Shut up." Eugene snapped.

He felt his hands get pinned above his head tightly. The fingernails of the other man felt like dozens of large needles piercing into Harry's skin.

The blond reunited their lips once more. He slid his slimy tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry tried his best not to gag as Eugene, obviously, didn't know how to kiss.

It was if Eugene tried to shove his tongue down Harry's throat, forcing him to choke on it.

He bit Eugenes tongue. Tasting the blood that entered his mouth.

The blond yelled as he got off of Harry. Wiping the blood that fell from him mouth.

"You little bitch!" He spat.

Harry took this chance to try and make a run for it. He threw himself off of the bed and tried to escape towards the door.

But to his dismay, he face planted right onto the floor. He landed with a large thump. He groaned as he tried to move, tried to get up. But he couldn't. His legs felt like wet noodles trying to carry all of his body weight.

The only thing he could do was attempt to crawl.

He tried using his arms to lug himself towards the wooden door. But he felt a large pair of arms grab his legs and drag his body backwards.

He placed his fingernails into the carpet and tried to keep himself from being pulled away from freedom.

But it was no use.

His body was lifted up like a rag doll, and thrown onto the bed.

He only had about five seconds to collect himself before a large stinging pain came across his face.

Eugene had slapped him.

The taste of blood began filling into his mouth from the inside of his cheek.

He whimpered as he looked up at Eugene with tear filled eyes.

"Please..don't...." He pleaded.

Eugene brought his head into the nape of Harry's neck. He harshly placed the vulnerable Osborn's hands above his head again, squeezing tighter and tighter with each second that passed.

"Stop resisting..." he commanded. Harry shuddered as he felt wet kisses cover each of his birthmarks slowly and softly.

"Just let it happen..."

Harry was struggling to get his hands free under The other mans grip. No matter what he did, the grip just became tighter and tighter.

Harry let out a small screech when he felt teeth replace the soft kisses on his neck.

"You taste better then you look...." the evil voice slid through his ears.

Harry tried to kick, plead, scream. But he couldn't. All he could do was let his body be a prisoner to the sounds around him.

"You're so sexy when you're scared."

All he could let out were sounds.

Sounds of pain.

His body lied still as he had no strength left to fight back. He felt the warm lips move from his neck, up towards his face.

His heart froze as his blood ran cold when he felt the other mans crotch get hard on top of his body.

"Please..no. Not this, anything but this." Harry internally begged.

Then he heard it.

A belt unbuckling and the sound of pants sliding down.

Then he felt his pants slide down.

Well, more like forcefully get ripped down his legs.

Eugenes calloused hands grazed over Harry's obvious hip bones. The motion sent frightening waves of electricity though Harry's body.

Please..no...

"You're so beautiful.." Eugene whispered into Harry's ear. "I want every inch of you..."

Harry felt his lip tremble as he tried to close his eyes. He prayed this was the part where he would blackout. What ever drug that had been placed into his drink would take its full effect.

Please, please, please. Let me slip away.

But with Harry's luck, he wasn't fortunate enough to have that.

And then, that's when he felt it.

The continuous thrust coming from the other male, shoving in and out of Harry's body.

Repeatedly.

Eugenes head was still near Harry's face. Harry could feel his body heat lingering over him.

They were both sweating as the hotness made Harry feel like he was burning in hell with the devil himself.

Harry let out moans of pain as it went in and out.

He couldn't breathe. His tears and his pleads were stuck in his throat along with all of the words he wanted to let out.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you."

Eugene lets his grip go from Harry's hands as he runs his hands through Harry's hair.

"Oh god.." he moaned. His lower body continued thrusting into Harry's small, broken body. "I love you...you have no idea how much I love you.."

He continued to hear the blond moan with pleasure as he continued to groan in pain.

Please..

He felt dark rims begin to form around his eyes as he finally got his wish and lost consciousness.

《—》

Harry's couldn't open his eyes. They felt like the sun, moon, and all of the constellations were weighing down on them.

His limbs felt like cement as they were almost impossible to move. Pain radiated in his joints with each breath he staggered out.

He didn't remember where he was, he didn't know what had happened.

But once he finally opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. That's when everything came crashing down on him.

He remembered the night in small bits and fragments.

He was out drinking with a friend.

He felt like he was about to collapse.

He got brought here.

Eugene was kissing him

Eugene pulled his pants off.

He didn't even want to try to recall the rest.

He tried to sit up when he felt a waving pain shoot upwards towards his head.

He looked down and saw plush white sheets draped over his body. His breathing increased rapidly as he knew that sooner or later.

He would have to look under the sheet.

A single tear flew down his cheek as knew what he had to do.

He lifted a shaking hand and ripped the sheets of of his legs, like ripping a bandaid off of a wound.

His stomach churned as he was desperately wanted to cover himself again.

His jeans and his boxers were down by his ankles. His legs were covered in dried blood that made them stick to the red and white bed sheets.

Dozens purple handprint shaped bruises outlining his hip bones.

His legs felt like someone was pushing them down, trying to bury them into the bed. Each small movement lead to so much pressure on his bones and his muscles.

He whimpered in pain as he ripped his legs off of the sheets and placed himself over the bed. He winced as ripping sensations traveled over his body.

He slowly bent down and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

Eugene didn't give him enough decency to put his boxers back on when he was done.

He looked around for any hint of where he was.

He didn't even know.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, limping with each step he took.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't even recognize himself.

His had a small bruise forming over his face. His nose had been bleeding, but the blood dried a while ago.

He had a large hickey on the side of his neck where Eugene had left his mark.

His hair was in many different directions as he had dried tears on his face.

Who was he? Who was the person staring at him in the mirror?

He was the one that had been used. Over and over again. The one who desperately wanted to feel like he was needed, wanted to feel like he had been wanted. But he never felt it.

He was a disgrace. His dead mother knew it, his father knew it, and Peter knew it too.

His thoughts made him drop down to his knees onto the cold tile floor. The blunt pain shot up his legs and made him fall over on his side.

He brought his knees up towards his chest and sobbed into them.

Why me?

He just wanted the pain to go away.

《—》  
A headache formed on Harry's head when he opened his eyes again.

He was woken up by his cell phone ringing.

It was Peter

"Pete?" He moaned into the phone. His voice was dry as tears still hung in the back.

"Harry!" Peter sounded relieved. "Where are you?"

Harry sat up and had his back on one of the walls of the bathroom.

"I..i..don't..know.." he began. His lip started to tremble when he thought about the fact that:

     •He didn't know where he was.  
     •He had no money.  
     •He didn't know how to get home.

  
He began to sob over the phone.

"I..can't..I..don't.."

Peter had never heard his friend so broken. He had only seen Harry cry once, when he was six. It was at his mothers funeral. Ever since then, he kept all of his emotions bottled up inside. Peter practically had to beg Harry to tell him what was going on inside of his head.

It's an Osborn thing.

"Harry, stay with me." Peter cooed over the phone. "Tell me where you are okay? Try to remember everything that happened last night."

Try to remember....everything?

"I...don't..want to remember.." Harry began. "Please don't try and make me remember."

He couldn't recall every excruciating detail, he wouldn't. If he did, He would've already jumped out of the window and became a splat on the street.

"Harry?" Peter asked. "Are you still there?"

He was, but he didn't want to be.

"Mhmm.." he sniffled.

"Just stay where your are. I'm coming to get you."

《—》

Peter used the GPS tracker on his phone to track Harry's location.

Luckily he wasn't too far away. Just a couple miles downtown.

He called Harry's cell.

"Har, I'm here." he said. "Where are you?"

Harry was silent on the other line as he walked out of his room and towards the entrance.

A couple minutes later he saw Harry's small frame come out of the hotels lobby.

The sight in front of Peter, made his insides crumble. His heart shattered and he felt his own eyes begin to sting.

Harry limped closer, keeping his head down.

He was ashamed.

He was embarrassed.

It wasn't Peters job to take care of him, he was an adult. Whatever mess he gets into, he should be able to get himself out of.

Peter ran up to Harry and engulfed him into his arms. "You're okay.." he whispers "You're safe."

《—》

When Peter brought Harry back to his house, the first thing he did was give him a new set of clothes and sent him straight into the shower.

He didn't ask any questions.

Harry was so thankful for that. He didn't know if he could answer all of his questions.

Once he entered Peters bathroom, he was hesitant to strip down. He wasn't sure if he could look at his naked body again.

He was disgusting.

He turned on the water and finally began to strip. He turned his face away from the mirror. He couldn't stand to look at himself ever again.

He put one foot into the tub and soon after, his whole body.

He let the warm water flow down like small rivers coursing through his exterior. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

The water was washing away all of his sins.

When he looked down at the floor of the tub. He saw the mixture of blood and water travel down into the drain.

His blood.

He grabbed a towel and began scrubbing.

Scrubbing hard.

So hard his skin started to turn more red than it already was.

He tried to scrub everything away. The memories, the pain, the bruises, and the fear.

But nothing worked.

He dropped and brought his knees close to his chest.

He brought his head down and dug his finger nails into his skin.

He began sobbing into his knees.

Hoping the running water would mask the sound of his tears.

But it didn't

Because Peter heard it from upstairs.

《—》

When Harry finally got out of the shower, he had changed into Peters old hoodie, and sweatpants that were just a tad bit too big for his hips.

He had his old bloodied clothes inside of a plastic bag. He wanted to throw them away.

He couldn't keep them.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom he kept gaze forward as he saw Peter waiting for him.

Pete had his arms slightly opened. Ready to embrace Harry into a large hug.

He walked into them as they were gripped tightly around his body.

"I've missed you." He whispers.

Harry couldn't say anything.

All he did was cry.

Scratch that, more like sob heavily into Peters chest.

He tightened his grip on Peters sides and buried his head into his shirt.

The sobs escaping Harry's lips vibrated throughout Peter ears.

With Harry's faint whispers of

"I..can't..."

"Everything...hurts.."

"Please ....make the ....pain go away."

This was the first time Peter had seen his best friend cry in years.

and he didn't know what to say.

~

Peter had brought them upstairs into his room from his teenage years. The mess of textbooks scattered all over the floor with a full sized bed in the middle. Two large pillows on top with a navy blue blanket placed lazily draped over.

They lied down next to each other in silence. Harry's body huddled into Peters arms. The feeling was as if he let Peters warmth chase away all of the negative thoughts eating away at his mind.

Peter kept stroking his hand down Harry's back.

The silence was soothing. It reminded Harry of simpler times. When his life was less far less complicated.

"How are you holding up?" Peter asked. Breaking the silence.

"I feel fine.." Harry lied.

He didn't want to tell Peter what had happened. Peter would probably feel disgusted just by touching him.

He would get kicked out of his house like the piece of garbage he thought of himself to be.

The piece of garbage that got what he deserved because of his stupid decisions regarding his alcohol choices.

"Har.." Peter began. He eyeballed the dark bruises forming on Harry's waist. The sweatpants were revealing them due to the obvious his size difference between the both of them.

Peter brought his hand down to graze his fingers over Harry's bruises when he felt a small hand grip his before he could.

"I'm fine.." Harry repeats again.

"Harry, we have known each other since we were kids." Peter begins. "You can tell me anything."

"I know.." Harry begins.

"Tell me everything that happened, I need to know." Peter begged.

《—》

After Harry had sobbed into Peters chest for thirty minutes, telling his sob story on how he was stupid, trusted the wrong person, and got himself raped.

Peter was silent.

Harry stopped breathing as the same five words echoed throughout his head.

Peter didn't want me anymore.

Harry had guessed that he was more trouble than he was worth. Who would want damaged goods anyway?

He had embarrassed himself once more.

He tried to get up off of the bed, when he winced in pain.

Why was he still in so much pain?

"I'm sorry." Harry sniffled. "I can go.."

Peter held his arm. "No, don't go."

Harry looked at him through his tear filled eyes.

"You still want me?" Harry asked.

"Ofcourse." Peter said.

"Why?" Harry sniffled. "Im damaged goods"

"Hey..look at me." Peter said. He used his hand to hold the side of Harry's face.

"You're not damaged goods." Peter reassured.

"Then what am I?"

"You're everything I've ever wanted." Peter admits. "Because I love you. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

Harry stared at Peter wide-eyed.

"You..love..me?" Harry muttered out.

"I understand if you're not ready to be in a relationship but-" Peter was interrupted when Harry's lips came crashing down on his.

Harry cupped his hands on Peters face as he brought his body closer to Peters.

Their lips perfectly in sync with one another.

Their legs loosely intertwined.

"I love you." Harry whispers

"I love you more." Peter whispers back.

Harry snuggled back into Peters arms. Letting Peter's warmth consume his body and lonesome, cold soul. Harry slowly lost the urge to cry as Peter kept flowing soft words into his ears. His let his eyes drift off in peace as he was finally able to embrace the feeling of loving someone, and being loved back.

Knowing that anytime, he could fall. And he would have someone right behind him. Always ready to catch him, to bring him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
